The disclosure relates to an anchoring system comprising an internally threaded anchor and a pin or shaft screwed to said internally threaded anchor for the fixture of an attachment inside a hole, which hole has been pre-drilled in a wall made of concrete or brick. Internally-threaded anchors of such anchoring systems are known in the art for example from EP 2 185 829 B1.
Further known in the art is an anchoring system of the above-mentioned type (DE 601 13 420 T2), wherein the pin or shaft has a first external thread for screwing into a bone and a second external thread, which is interlaced with the first external thread, into which a coil spring is inserted, which coil spring is intended to eliminate play between the first external thread and an internal thread created in the bone substance by the first external thread.
Instances of failure caused by actual earthquakes and theoretical simulations have shown that today's anchoring systems cannot always withstand load peaks.